


My (not) straight friend

by Aisisres



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisisres/pseuds/Aisisres
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki vive enamorado del capitán del equipo de hockey, que casualmente es su compañero de dormitorio, cree que solo será un amor imposible más, después de todo Viktor Nikiforov no podía ser gay ¿o sí?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 21





	My (not) straight friend

Yuuri Katsuki vive enamorado del capitán del equipo de hockey, que casualmente es su compañero de dormitorio, cree que solo será un amor imposible más, después de todo Viktor Nikiforov no podía ser gay ¿o sí?

Todo estaba perfectamente en su lugar, la luz del sol entra directamente a la puerta del baño del departamento, ya había abierto las cortinas como cada mañana, esa era su rutina, desde preparar el té que su mamá le envía de su pueblo natal en Japón para mantenerse despierto, hasta comer esa asquerosa ensalada, todo esto desde hace 8 meses que descubrió, que las mañanas no podían ser tan malas, sí podía ver el mismo espectáculo.

Así que cada mañana Yuuri se sienta frente a la isla de la cocina, viendo directamente hacia la misma puerta que ha procurado mantener completamente iluminada, toma su té saboreándolo, es asquerosamente amargo, no puede evitar la mueca de desagrado que se forma en su rostro como cada mañana.

De pronto la alarma de su celular suena marcando las seis y cuarto, desliza su dedo sobre la pantalla rota de manera automática y espera pacientemente.

La puerta que ha estado observando es abierta, y el té de sabor horrible es dejado de lado, porque su mente debe de centrarse en asimilar todo de forma rápida, y capturar cada movimiento de la piel desnuda y húmeda que puede apreciar, Viktor Nikiforov aparece exhibiéndose como todas las mañanas, totalmente glorioso y semidesnudo después de su baño.

Aún podía ver gotas cayendo de su cabello y deslizándose por todo su pecho.

El día de hoy su compañero de dormitorio no solo olvidó la vergüenza en su cama, sino que al parecer también olvido no meter a la secadora, esa que ahora es una diminuta toalla de algodón blanco, tan pequeña que podía ver los músculos marcados en su húmeda piel de la cadera, incluso podía vislumbrar ese hueso que Yuuri se moría por rozar con sus dientes; con cada paso de sus gruesas piernas los músculos de sus muslos destacan y la piel de estos también se veía aún brillante por el baño.

—Yuuri~, Buenos días— Viktor saluda alegremente con voz juguetona, mientras que Yuuri con las mejillas ruborizadas, trata de centrar su mirada en algo más que no sea la húmeda piel, y por primera vez en la mañana lo mira a los ojos, la luz de la ventana; ahora que había caminado a la cocina iluminaba su rostro, y sus ojos claros lucían de color turquesa.

Precioso.

—Buen día—Responde el saludo, sin evitar su mirada, ya no le es posible hacerlo, aunque sienta la cara tan caliente como el humeante té en sus manos algo normal cada que está cerca de Viktor—¿Es realmente necesario tomarte selfies apenas sales de la ducha? — pregunta cuando vislumbra el dispositivo en la mano que no sostenía la innecesaria toalla. 

—Yuuuri— sonrió galantemente —Claro que si— prosigue con voz coqueta —El baño es el lugar donde más se toman selfis, ¿debería subir estas a Instagram? ¿Cómo luzco?

Yuuri enfoca su vista en el lujoso smartphone de Viktor, donde puede ver una fotografía de Viktor frente al espejo circular del baño, se podía ver el torso desnudo de Viktor y el vapor cubría oportunamente su pelvis, siente su rostro aún más caliente, y aparta su vista con rapidez.

Demonios esa sí que era una buena y muy sugestiva selfi.

Toma de un solo sorbo su té y se levanta rápidamente de su asiento, recogiendo sus trastes sucios.

—Con fotos como esas conseguirás que te cierren la cuenta, si quieres subir esa clase de fotos a internet, podrías considerar venderlas— mencionó seriamente mientras enjabonaba los trastos en el lavabo.

—Entonces… ¿Así de bien luzco?, pero no podría venderlas por más atractivo que luzca, no sé si sea muy lucrativo— declaró Viktor mientras pensaba colocando un dedo en su barbilla.

—Por favor, eres el capitán del equipo de hockey de la Universidad, todos quieren verte semidesnudo— aseguró Yuuri mientras guardaba los platos, y tomaba su mochila.

—O sea, ¿que tú también? — dijo Viktor mientras que rápidamente se acercaba a Yuuri, lo tomó por los hombros, sorprendiéndolo.

Yuuri se puso tenso al notar que la toalla había terminado en el piso, y apartó su vista del cuerpo desnudo que tenía frente a él.

—Por favor, colócate algo de ropa, me tengo que ir— se apartó de él y se dirigió hacia la puerta del departamento que compartían.

—¡Yuuri espera, no me contestaste! — Viktor se cubrió con ambas manos su ingle mientras veía a Yuuri marcharse —Espera, ¿no luzco mejor así? — Miró su reflejo en un florero y de pronto recordó a Yuuri marchándose —¡Yuuuri! — 

Yuuri cerró la puerta rápidamente, aunque escuchó a Viktor llamándolo, pero ya no podía estar un segundo más en el mismo lugar que el delirio de sus deseos paseándose desnudo, por suerte pudo disimular un poco el tirón que sintió en la entrepierna.

—¿Acaso todos los heteros son así de ególatras? — se preguntó mientras acomodaba su mochila en su hombro y caminaba al elevador.

Recordó a Viktor y de nuevo se ruborizo, a veces su actitud lo confundía, aun que compartir el dormitorio con él siempre era entretenido y se sentía afortunado, poder ver todas las mañanas al capitán del equipo de hockey semidesnudo era una deliciosa tortura, y reconfortaba un poco su amor no correspondido, era difícil convivir con él y no enamorarse, Sabía que era imposible.

Una vez fuera de la residencia estudiantil, el camino hacia la universidad era corto, cubrió sus mejillas rosadas con el cuello del suéter evitando la brisa invernal y continuó caminando, era mediados de febrero y se podía ver en las calles adornos en rosa y rojo, corazones, anuncios de cenas románticas y promociones por el día San Valentín, la celebración en USA era un poco diferente como se hacía en Japón, pero de igual manera parecía que se vendía chocolate en cada aparador por el que pasaba. 

Se detuvo mirando una tienda donde se veían moldes y productos de repostería, le fue inevitable pensar en Viktor, cada vez que veía los chocolates, tal vez después de sus clases podría conseguir algunos.

Más tarde, su primera clase del día había terminado, Yuuri caminaba por el pasillo de la facultad, entre todos los estudiantes que se dirigían a su siguiente clase, se podía ver a varias chicas con arreglos de flores de peluches, algunas puertas de los salones estaban decorados también acorde a la época.

Le parecía interesante que pese a todo el estrés y el cansancio algunos maestros les dieran a sus alumnos un respiro decorando sus aulas, siguió su camino, tenía dos horas libres antes de su última clase.

Su horario del viernes era una porquería, pero a la hora de registrar sus asignaturas, el sistema falló y no alcanzó lugar para tomar la clase a esa hora, se dirigió a la biblioteca, tal vez podría avanzar en su proyecto final.

Los pasillos ya estaban vacíos, por lo que pudo notar los diferentes carteles pegados en las paredes, se detuvo y comenzó a leer lo que parecía una invitación a la fiesta de san Valentín de la fraternidad más popular de todo el campus, SIGMA, los miró sin expresión alguna, lo último que quería hacer hoy era ponerse ebrio o algo peor, consumir alguna de las sustancias que se metían la gente en esas fiestas. 

Salió del edificio con eso en mente, y recordó los escaparates de las tiendas llenos de chocolates cerca de su departamento, mordió su labio pensando en Viktor y lo lindo que se vería con esa sonrisa en su rostro si le obsequiara algún chocolate, le gustaban las sorpresas, seguro que no se esperaría algo como eso, continuó su camino esta vez con una sonrisa en su rostro, sentía las mejillas frías, pero su sonrojo logro entibiarlas un poco.

Entró al edificio de la biblioteca, y mientras buscaba una mesa para sentarse a lo lejos pudo ver a Phichit su mejor amigo, se acercó en silencio hacia él que se encontraba distraído con los audífonos puestos y su mirada fija en su teléfono móvil, toco su hombro y lo sorprendió, hizo una seña par que guardara silencio llevándose un dedo a los labios y se sentó en la silla a su lado. 

—Hola— susurro Yuuri

Phichit con una sonrisa traviesa giro el celular hacia Yuuri mostrándole la imagen de Viktor semidesnudo en el baño de su departamento, Yuuri quien no se esperaba que esa imagen lo persiguiera hasta en la biblioteca se ruborizó completamente.

Tomó el teléfono de Phichit de sus manos y lo bloqueó después le señaló un cartel de no smartphones en la biblioteca y le susurro.

—Ponte a estudiar— dicho esto sacó sus libros de la mochila y comenzó a estudiar, Phichit se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar reírse de su mejor amigo. 

No se sentía avergonzado por la imagen en sí, sino lo que pasó después, cuando dejó a Viktor gritando desnudo, el recuerdo era vivido y le era imposible no beber de todas las imágenes que llegaban a su cabeza cada vez que pensaba en la imagen galante y sexy de Viktor que estaban en su mente.

Su amor y ferviente deseo por el capitán del equipo de hockey era algo imposible de negar por eso Phichit bromeaba con ello cada que podía, eso y que sabía que era algo imposible siendo Viktor hetero, no era ningún secreto todas las mujeres que le seguían, habían también hombres y en ese grupo estaba Yuuri, solo que él tiene la fortuna al menos de no solo conocer su hermoso físico sino toda la dulce personalidad tras él, aunque no negaba que disfrutaba cada que Viktor se paseaba semidesnudo como esta mañana.

Soltó un suspiro solo esperaba que el día en que Viktor tuviera alguna novia que no sería una sorpresa tampoco con lo galante y atractivo que es, no tenga que presenciarlo porque Viktor era alguien muy afectuoso, porque verlo hacerle cariñitos a alguna mujer eso sí que lo destrozaría.

Pasada una hora Phichit le hizo unas señas para salir, Yuuri se estiró un poco y apartó su mirada de los libros, asintió y levantó sus pertenencias tratando de hacer el menor ruido al irse, una vez afuera se tallo los ojos debajo de los lentes y espero a que Phichit entregará los libros que estaba usando, conoció a Phichit en su primer semestre en la universidad pero por algunos asuntos con su visa tuvo que regresar una temporada a Tailandia y cuando regresó el piso que rentaba con Yuuri ahora lo ocupaba el flamante capitán de hockey que a pesar de tener una beca esta no incluye algún dormitorio dentro de la universidad y por casualidad llegó a parar con un muy sacrificado Yuuri.

—Yuuri ¿vamos por chocolate caliente? — dijo Phichit al salir de la biblioteca

—-Claro— Yuuri aceptó, podría romper su dieta, por Phichit.

Comenzaron su camino hacia la cafetería más cercana en el campus, una vez consiguieron sus bebidas, fueron hacia las mesas que se encontraban en el patio y tomaron asiento

—Ah Yuuri, no sabes cómo extraño, las mañanas contigo— comenzó la plática Phichit. —Podíamos ir a clase juntos, podías pasarme la tarea, ya sabes cosas de los viejos tiempos— Cuando escucho a Phichit no pudo evitar recordar las noches intentando terminar los infinitos resúmenes en la salita del dormitorio que compartían.

—Yo también te echo de menos Peach— Phichit emocionado abrazo por los hombros a Yuuri amistosamente, sintió la necesidad de bromear con él un poco.

—Uhh Yuuri eres el mejor, sé que nadie puede reemplazar mi lugar, ni siquiera Viktor Nikiforov ¿cierto? — era muy divertido poner a Yuuri entre la espada y la pared.

Yuuri se detuvo y miró a Phichit a los ojos seriamente.

—Lamento todo lo que tuviste que pasar para volver— Phichit sonrió más cuando notó como Yuuri cambiaba el tema.

—Si, no fue una gran época, pero hey ya que al fin pude ver a mi mejor amigo, ¿porque no hacemos algo juntos? — Yuuri pensó un momento tratando de ser cauteloso, algunas veces era difícil saber lo que Phichit tenía en mente.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? — Deseaba en serio que Phichit no quisiera ir a la fiesta de SIGMA.

—Podríamos pasar un buen tiempo de calidad juntos y ya sabes puedes ayudarme a estudiar— El suspiro de alivio que salió de Yuuri fue imperceptible. 

—Oh, ¿Solo eso? — Estaba muy aliviado de no ser arrastrado a una fiesta loca esa noche, podría tranquilamente ir a comprar algunas cosas para su tarde de hoy.

—Si—la sonrisa brillante con la que Phichit afirmó lo hizo sospechar, no es como que estudiar fuera la cosa favorita en el mundo para su mejor amigo. 

—Peach— la voz de Yuuri salió en tono acusador. 

—Bueno es que no quiero reprobar este examen, ya reprobé el pasado, por lo menos quiero mejorar las notas— No pudo evitar hablar al ser descubierto, se conocían demasiado bien después de dos años de convivencia.

—Muy bien— parecía que Phichit estaba muy ocupado tratando de no reprobar que ni siquiera se había enterado aún de los carteles que inundaban el campus, arrugó su nariz y continuó bebiendo el chocolate

—¡Espera! ¿hiciste esa cosa rara, con la nariz como si estuvieras aliviado de algo? — El dedo de Phichit se plantó acusadoramente frente a Yuuri.

—No es verdad— contestó Yuuri rápidamente, mientras Phichit lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Lo descubriré Katsuki y cuando lo haga, lo lamentarás— su mirada era acusadora cuando rompió el vaso de papel en su mano dramáticamente, Yuuri solo rodo los ojos.

—Deberíamos irnos— se levantó Yuuri y tiró su vaso en el basurero, cuando volteo hacia la derecha, pudo identificar el cabello color plata de Viktor, se veía tan apuesto como en la mañana incluso podría jurar que iba en cámara lenta, Viktor platicaba con sus compañeros del equipo de hockey riendo y bromeando en la lejanía pareciendo los protagonistas de alguna serie de Netflix, siendo heteros y perfectos.

Hasta que Viktor lo vio y cambió su camino hacia él, corriendo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, saludaba a la gente a su paso, pero sin despegar sus ojos de él, sonriendo maravillosamente, abriéndose paso entre la multitud de estudiantes que iban a sus clases.

—Yuuri, cierra la boca— pudo escuchar a Phichit diciendo detrás de él, Yuuri salió de su burbuja y parpadeo mientras también se hacía consciente que Viktor estaba cada vez más cerca y gritaba su nombre, podía sentir su corazón latiendo golpeando su pecho.

—¡¡Yuuri~!! — le llamo Viktor una vez que estaban cerca, se acercó mucho a él (lo normal para Viktor) y toco su mejilla —Esta mañana olvidaste tu almuerzo— Yuuri se sonrojó, un calor entibió su pecho, Viktor era muy atento con él.

—Oh cierto yo— Tomo el recipiente color azul de las manos de Viktor —Gracias— 

—Espero que no hayas roto tu dieta y tomado esa cosa llena de azúcar de la cafetería que llaman chocolate caliente— Viktor le reprocho con un puchero en su rostro.

Si que era tierno.

—Uh — No supo qué contestar, así que miro a otro lado un poco nervioso, había sido atrapado.

—¡¡¡Yuuri!!! — Viktor le llamo reprochándole. 

—Solo fue un vaso— no lamentó romper su dieta hasta que vio esa mirada en Viktor.

—Supongo que un vaso está bien— se miraron detenidamente y le sonrió, y Yuuri se sintió un poco menos culpable.

—Ejem— un carraspeo ridículo fue la manera en que Phichit los interrumpió, esos dos parecían en su mundo.

—Oh Phichit, hola, espero que no sigas molesto aún por robarte al mejor compañero de dormitorio— la sonrisa carismática en el rostro de Viktor volvió, tenía una jovialidad nata.

—Pues, aunque esté molesto, no creo que Yuuri esté de acuerdo conmigo— Yuuri se quedó en silencio evitando demostrar que Phichit estaba en lo cierto.

—¡¡Yuuri!!, en serio me ofende, que ni siquiera mientas para hacerme sentir bien— Phichit estaba muy indignado.

—Viktor ¿no tienes que ir a tu entrenamiento? — Ignorando a Phichit, Yuuri le pregunto a Viktor, a lo lejos se escuchó un “no cambies el tema” de Phichit, pero fue ignorado, de nuevo.

—Nop— negó moviendo su cabeza mientras le subía los lentes en el puente de la nariz. —Es más tarde, pero aún tengo que ayudar al pequeño gato que tengo como tutorado, me alegra que lo recordaras, Nos vemos más tarde en el dormitorio, mejor compañero— Viktor se despidió apretando gentilmente la mejilla a Yuuri quien solo le miraba con la mano en la parte que le tocó. 

—Nos vemos— soltó con una voz casi imperceptible.

—¡Por cierto Viktor grandiosa selfi la de esta mañana! — El grito de Phichit se escuchó una vez que Viktor ya había avanzado unos metros hacia la biblioteca, Viktor se volteo también gritando.

—¡Está genial, ¿cierto? — Su sonrisa resplandeciente apareció de nuevo en su rostro.

—¡Yuuri me dijo que le encantó! — Yuuri no podía creer que en algún momento iba a odiar a su mejor amigo, pero se convenció cuando vio la sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Phichit.

—¡Se te está haciendo tarde! — gritó Yuuri intentando librarse de la risa de Phichit.

—Yuuri no seas tímido, tal vez pueda mandarte más— El guiño que le dio, casi le adormece el rostro, ya que su sonrojo no podía más que aumentar. 

Solo miró su espalda, al ver como caminaba y sus ojos se dirigieron por inercia a su bien formado trasero, era imposible no estar enamorado de él. Sus sentimientos eran un torbellino cuando estaba cerca.

—Mírate Yuuri, actuando tan gay por un hombre “Hetero”— Dijo Phichit haciendo comillas con sus manos.

—¿Porque lo dices de esa forma? — Yuuri frunció el ceño mirando a Phichit.

—Ese hombre es obvio que es tan gay por ti como tú por él— las palabras de Phichit, solo lo hicieron rodar los ojos. 

—Dices eso, pero lo has visto, anda por ahí con sus compañeros de equipo bromeando, tomando vodka hasta vomitar y chocando contra el cristal del rink del hockey con todas esas chicas detrás del el, seguro la mitad de las chicas del campus lo tienen como sex symbol, aunque no vaya a fiestas tan seguido. — se giró y siguió caminando hacia el edificio donde recibiría su última clase, miró el recipiente que le había traído Viktor sintiéndolo como un consuelo. al menos se preocupaba por él.

—¿Yuuri en serio?, mira si piensas eso porque no te buscas algún otro chico con el cual salir, aunque se me hace muy extraña toda su dinámica cuando está cerca de ti, con sus amigos siempre es algo como puck puck golpear el puck, pero cuando está contigo ya sabes es muy…— Phichit detuvo su andar un momento mientras pensaba

—¿Atento? — sugirió Yuuri deteniéndose también.

—Yo diría gay, dices que cuida tu cabello todo el tiempo ¿no? — 

—Yo ni siquiera me molesto en usar más que shampoo— rodó los ojos y camino dejando a Phichit atrás, ahora que ya no estaba sonrojado podía sentir cuán baja estaba la temperatura de nuevo.

—Okay, tal vez sea de esos tipos que piensa que eres como una mujer y por eso te trata amable, ya sabes esa gente rara que piensan que todos los gays son “afeminados”— Phichit le dio alcance mientras hablaban.

—Sabes que no lo es— Yuuri camino aún más rápido, quería entrar rápido.

—Si, es muy buena persona— 

—Si— cuando al fin entró al edificio se detuvo escuchando a Phichit, un poco más sus caminos se separaban en ese tramo.

—Te gusta mucho, pero tienes a muchos chicos que quieren invitarte a salir tal vez deberías darles una oportunidad— 

— No creo ya sabes ninguno es— simplemente se encogió de hombros

—¿El capitán del equipo de hockey con unos muslos y abdominales de acero? — fue interrumpido por Phichit rápidamente, Yuuri solo rodo los ojos.

—Mejor ve a clase Peach, yo iré a la mía— se dio la vuelta y caminó a su salón de clases, ya tenía la cuota de tonterías cubierta por hoy.

*******************

Se sentía completamente aliviado ahora y aun que tenía tarea al fin era libre, no tenía que regresar a la universidad hasta el lunes, el horrible horario que había tomado por lo menos le permitía darse un descanso, llevaba en sus manos las bolsas con sus compras, al final le ganó el sentimentalismo y se llenó de chocolate para derretir, varios moldes y otras cosas innecesarias, suspiro.

Cuando estaba por entrar al dormitorio que compartía con Viktor, sintió vibrar su celular, era un mensaje de Phichit tenía miedo de leerlo.

Peach 

Yuuri, se lo que me ocultaste!! 

Yuuri

llegue bien, gracias, por preguntar

Yuuri escribió rápidamente el mensaje y terminó por entrar al pequeño departamento, dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina, y su mochila en el piso, más tarde la llevaría a su habitación, miró de nuevo el chat con Phichit y vio los mensajes recién llegados.

Peach 

Sabías que había una fiesta en Sigma 

y lo ocultaste solo porque no me quieres acompañar

Una vez que vio el mensaje y se marcó como leído, su teléfono comenzó a vibrar y la foto de Phichit apareció en la pantalla indicando una video llamada, con un suspiro presiono en la pantalla para aceptar la llamada.

—¡Yuuriii!— Grito Phichit una vez que apareció en la pantalla —Sabes que te encantan esas fiestas, solo que no lo recuerdas— Dijo sonriente, frente a la pantalla parecía que estaba en un cubículo en un baño del campus.

—Eso es lo peor despertarme y no recordar ni dónde quedaron mis pantalones— Yuuri renegó frunciendo el ceño y agregó —¿No se supone que deberías estar en clase? — 

—No cambies el tema, vamos Yuuri sé que te va a encantará ir, solo esta vez— Phichit puso su mejor cara de ojos de cachorro suplicantes a Yuuri. 

—No, no puedes convencerme de ninguna manera, esa mirada no funciona conmigo— Yuuri rodaba los ojos mirando a otro lado, un poco fastidiado con su amigo.

—Solo porque mis ojos no son azul aguamarina y mi cabello no son hilos de luz de luna— espeto Phichit con burla, mientras despejaba su cabello del rostro fingiendo ser Viktor.

— Azul turquesa— se apuró en corregir Yuuri a su mejor amigo

—Bueno Yuuri, no puedo recordar cada letra escrita en tu cuaderno— 

—Y es por eso que ya no somos roomies— se encogió de hombros mientras Phichit lo miraba divertido desde la pantalla.

—La privacidad no existe cuando se es mejores amigos por siempre— Yuuri rodó los ojos una vez más ante la sonrisa enorme de su mejor amigo.

—Pues me gusta mi privacidad, gracias— Dijo simplemente mientras se movía por la cocina con el teléfono en la mano y desempacando sus compras.

—Y los penes rusos— 

Volteó rápidamente su rostro hacia el teléfono, y vio una sonrisa enorme en su tonta cara —¿Qué dijiste? — le miró a través de la pantalla con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Bueno como te decía, esta vez tienes que venir si o si— Phichit hizo caso omiso de la amenaza palpable en los ojos de Yuuri.

—No quiero— Se negó una vez más mirando todo el chocolate para derretir que tenía en la mesa, haciendo planes sobre qué haría con él —No quiero acercarme a la fraternidad de JJ dijo Yuuri recordando a uno de sus molestos compañeros de equipo de Viktor. 

—Entonces creo que no te importará saber que el equipo de Hockey vendrá esta noche y por supuesto también su capitán— Phichit trataba de convencerlo mirándolo de forma como si hubiera ganado esa discusión. 

Yuuri se quedó en silencio un momento y paró de sacar las bolsas pequeñas de celofán.

—Lo veo todos los días, sacándose selfis en el baño— la mirada escéptica en Yuuri le hizo perder la paciencia

—¡Yuuri no seas cruel, eres mi mejor amigo!, ¿planeas dejarme solo? a la merced de gente salvaje? — 

Se llevó un dedo a la barbilla tal y como lo hacía Viktor —Lo pensaré y luego te digo— le contestó simplemente.

—Pero y- — los ojos de cachorro estaban de nuevo en la cara de Phichit, cuando Yuuri le interrumpió.

—Vuelve a tu clase, llevas mucho tiempo en el baño— y colgó la llamada esta vez había ganado y no cedió a los caprichos de Phichit.

Yuuri triunfantemente sonrió en la cocina, era más que obvio que ese “lo pensaré” era un rotundo no, pero dicho entre líneas, continuó con sus planes de alocados de viernes por la tarde preparando el chocolate para derretir cuando la puerta principal se escuchó abriéndose.

—¡Yuuri!—Viktor entró inesperadamente y fue hacia la pequeña salita del dormitorio, sus ojos estaban brillantes y una sonrisa en forma de corazón estaba en su rostro —¡¡¿Irás a la fiesta de sigma?!!— ¡Oh no los ojos de cachorro! le miro con horror.

—¿Tú iras? — Yuuri temió la respuesta. 

—Claro, cuando salga de mi entrenamiento, solo vine por unas cosas, pero ya es hora de irme y ya sabes como se pone mi entrenador— 

—Eh sí, creo que sería divertido ir— Viktor le sonrió de nuevo haciendo su corazón latir rápidamente, sí que era lindo ¡demonios!, debía evitar que se notara que estaba loco por él— ahora date prisa— le empujó hacia su habitación.

—Excelente, nos vemos Yuuri— salió de su dormitorio y regresó con su mochila deportiva, usando una camisa de compresión de manga larga de color negro, y unos leggins grises.

Yuuri suspiró, y antes de notarlo sintió un beso en la mejilla y antes de reaccionar pudo ver a Viktor irse corriendo y cerrar la puerta con rapidez.

Yuuri

Bueno iré, pero regresaré temprano no quiero ver a Viktor bailar con todo el campus.

Textea rápidamente, y la respuesta de Phichit no se hace esperar.

Peach

Yuuuriiii

*********

El volumen de la música estaba alto, las luces de toda SIGMA estaban encendidas pero aun así era difícil ver por todo el humo de los cigarrillos y otras sustancias, la gente reía y hablaban en voz alta debido a la música, a pesar que Yuuri no había bebido su cabeza comenzaba a doler, se apartó de toda la gente en el salón y se dirigió a la cocina, buscando alguna bebida fría que le ayudará a disminuir la jaqueca, puede ver en la isla de la cocina más botellas de las que ha visto en su vida y muchas cajas de pizza, incluso había marcas de alcohol que desconocía y que parecían ser de otros países.

Al buscar entre esas botellas encontró algunos cartones de jugo, se sirvió un vaso y salió de la cocina de nuevo, buscando a Phichit en la sala, la vibración de las bocinas era algo muy molesto, aun después de refrescarse un poco con la bebida en su mano, le fastidiaba la gente a su alrededor cuando encontró a Phichit de nuevo se unió al grupo en el que estaba con compañeros de menor grado.

—Leo veo que ya estás un poco “alegre”— dijo Phichit gritando para que su voz se oyera pese a la música 

—Lo conseguí por allí— Yuuri arrugó el ceño, en serio odiaba estar aquí, no había visto a Viktor aún ni siquiera había llegado, 

—¿No quieres un poco Yuuri? — le ofreció extendiendo su mano que tenía lo que parecía ser una manzana con un hoyo negro. 

—No gracias— sonrió cortésmente Yuuri, no sabía por qué seguía ahí, cierto Viktor, volvió a resoplar.

La canción de dubstep estaba terminado por lo que pudo escuchar a la gente charlar alrededor, en el lapso que otra persona se colocaba en el puesto de DJ escucho un grupo del otro lado de la sala riendo a carcajadas, Yuuri volteo por reflejo evitando que el humo del porro que fumaba leo le pegara en la cara y lo mareara aún más, fijo su vista y pudo ver un grupo de chicas y al parecer estaban rodeando a alguien, la curiosidad le hace fijar su vista para descubrir que Viktor está ahí, con esa sonrisa brillante en su rostro, algo le parecía extraño en su forma de actuar.

Lo había visto por la tarde, pero siempre era como verlo por primera vez, sobresalía de todos los demás en la fiesta, sus cabellos brillaban en la oscuridad ahora que las luces fueron sustituidas por leds de colores, su camisa ceñida color azul, mostraba sus hombros gruesos por el ejercicio y le dejaba echar un vistazo a sus clavículas, no le gustaba beber pero seguramente el whisky sabría mejor si los bebiera de ahí, desvió su mirada de Viktor, sus pensamientos se estaban desviando un poco y ni siquiera había visto sus pantalones aún, seguramente apretando sus piernas gruesas, miró de nuevo solo un poco más, eran blancos, ¡dios!, apartó la mirada y observó el vaso con jugo en sus manos.

—¿Ya estas ebrio Yuuri? — dijo Phichit en voz muy alta completamente sorprendido

—¡Nooo! esto solo es jugo— Yuuri frunció el ceño, mientras movía la cabeza negando

—Pero si tienes toda la cara roja— insistió Phichit tocando la mejilla sonrojada de Yuuri 

—Hola chicos, ¿Quién está ebrio? —De pronto Viktor con una mirada curiosa, apareció detrás de él.

—V-Viktor— La fiesta de pronto había mejorado de golpe un 100%.

—Yuuri está ebrio— Phichit sonrió radiantemente señalando a su mejor amigo.

— No estoy ebrio— le gritó de nuevo a Phichit quien se cubría la boca con la mano que sostenía un cigarro.

—Yuuri, pero si apenas ha comenzado la noche— Viktor le vio un poco preocupado

—Me parece que tiene un problema con el alcohol— le contestó Phichit

—¡¡Peach!!— le reclamaba Yuuri en voz alta no podía creer que le hiciera eso. 

—Bueno no creo que se a tan malo como Chris el día de hoy—Dijo Viktor refiriéndose al portero del equipo y su mejor amigo —Normalmente es un demonio en cualquier fiesta no quiero ni imaginar cómo será el día de su cumpleaños, pero ese ya es problema de Masumi— Los tres rieron alegremente, sabían que Chris era el alma de las fiestas y que de algún u otro modo conseguía hacer pole dance, y Yuuri pudo ver como Viktor ya no traía en sus rostro esa sonrisa extraña.

—Yuuri estás muy rojo ¿no tendrás fiebre? —Viktor se acercó repentinamente para tocar la frente de Yuuri, parecía que Yuuri debería estar acostumbrado a eso, aún le ponía nervioso su cercanía, lentamente se deslizó hacia abajo de la impresión su rostro parecía hervir, toda su sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas —Waa Yuuri no mueras— Viktor sacudió un poco a Yuuri por los hombros, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de una chica, Yuuri la reconoció del grupo donde Viktor estaba hace un momento. 

—Viktor— la chica de cabello castaño le llamó, con cierta timidez se acercó a ellos.

—Hola de nuevo eh— Viktor cordialmente le saluda, aunque titubea a la hora de decir su nombre, parecía que se le había olvidado. 

Yuuri los mira interactuar.

—Joyce— la chica en su afán de seguir conversando le recuerda a Viktor su nombre.

—Joyce correcto— Viktor de nuevo trae en su rostro esa sonrisa que le hace sentir raro decide dejarlos hablar solos, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que alguna chica quisiera hablar con Viktor.

—Uggh me duele la cabeza, creo que tal vez si estoy un poco ebrio— dijo acercándose a Phichit quien se alejó hace un rato del grupo cuando notó que no estaba invitado a la plática con Joyce. 

Viktor está aún se encuentra charlando con la chica, Yuuri puede escuchar la voz amable de Viktor, pero lejos de sentirse bien escuchándola un poco de amargura le invade el pecho, tal vez ya era hora de irse

—Toma esto, creo que es agua, tal vez te sientas mejor— Phichit le acercó un vaso con lo que parecía ser un líquido transparente.

Yuuri lo tomó rápidamente hasta que se percató que eso no era agua, rompió a toser tratando de no ahogarse y no escupir todo por el piso, comienza a sentir pánico, de pronto nota como Viktor se acerca a él.

—Yuuri, ven conmigo— lo toma suavemente de los hombros y comienza a atravesar toda la casona.

Guiándolo entre la gente, salieron por la entrada para que tomara un poco de aire limpio, libre de humo, golpeaba suavemente su espalda reconfortandolo, mientras Yuuri expulsaba las últimas gotas de alcohol de su garganta, sintiéndose fatal se quedó inmóvil aún agachado apoyándose sobre sus rodillas mirando el césped.

—¿Estas mejor Yuuri? — escucho preguntar dulcemente a Viktor. 

—Si, yo estoy bien, no te preocupes, puedes regresar— inhalaba aire por la nariz tratando de evitar un nuevo ataque de tos. 

—¿Estás seguro? — la duda se podía oír en su voz profunda.

—Si, yo tal vez regrese al dormitorio, al parecer el alcohol no es lo mío— se levantó limpiando los residuos del alcohol de la comisura de su boca.

—Te acompaño— Viktor le dice sin dudarlo un momento con voz firme, mientras se paraba frente a él, parecía un príncipe y la luz nocturna no hacía más que resaltar su atractivo.

—No, estoy bien, me daré un baño y me iré a la cama— Yuuri trata de sonreír y restarle importancia, era un buen pretexto para al fin salir de ese lugar, pero en verdad no quería molestar a Viktor.

—Yuuri no puedo dejarte solo de camino al dormitorio— Yuuri le mira, su rostro estaba serio, mirándole directamente a los ojos, sus ojos siempre le hacían sonrojar, era alguien tan atento, un suspiro inconsciente salió de sus labios —Llamare un taxi y nos iremos— insistió peinando el fleco de cabellos negros hacia un lado para despegar la frente de Yuuri —Tienes el rostro aun un poco caliente, cuidare de ti no te preocupes— le aprieta gentilmente la mejilla.

— Gracias, aunque me siento mejor— Yuuri mira hacia otro lado, avergonzado.

— Esta bien Yuuri, mandaré también un mensaje a Phichit para decirle que nos iremos— 

Yuuri mira a Viktor escribir en su teléfono y se siente un poco afortunado. 

*************

Una vez en el dormitorio Yuuri se siente un poco mejor, Viktor era tan comprensivo, aunque al parecer creía que seguía ebrio, después del baño se encontraba en la cocina, era el turno de Viktor de ducharse, querían quitarse todo el olor del humo de sus cuerpos.

Mientras Yuuri estaba tomando un poco de té recordó los chocolates que había hecho y que estaban dentro del refrigerador, con cuidado sacó los moldes y sacó una bolsa de celofán para guardarlos, quería regalárselos a Viktor.

Cuando termino de vaciar todos los chocolates y asegurar la bolsa con un listón azul escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse, volteo un poco dudoso esperando no encontrarse con Viktor medio desnudo en la cocina, pero al contrario de lo que pensaba (y quería ) se topo con Viktor usando un crop top holgado de algodón color blanco sin mangas que dejaba ver no solo sus brazos sino también parte del torso y los pectorales en los huecos donde deberían estar las mangas, también usaba unos pantalones holgados de color negro que le permitía ver parte de su abdomen marcado y un rastro de delgados bellos color plata que dibujaban el camino hacia su pelvis .

Yuuri miró al rostro de Viktor, intentando ignorar sus cuerpos, sorprendentemente lo logra, Viktor le sonríe.

—Me siento mucho mejor ahora, el humo es un olor difícil de quitar, seguramente tendré que llevar mi ropa a la tintorería— Viktor suspira.

—Si esperemos que puedan hacer algo por tu camisa— dijo Yuuri recordando cómo se ajustaba a los músculos de Viktor

—También el ruido era muy molesto me siento mejor ahora, al parecer las fiestas de San Valentín no son lo mío— ambos rieron

—Tampoco lo mío— Yuuri lo miró a los ojos, era agradable que pudieran conversar así.

—¿En japón no hacen fiestas en San Valentín? — de pronto Viktor le pregunta.

—No que recuerde, por lo regular las mujeres regalan chocolate a los chicos que les gustan, o a sus amigos varones eventualmente ellos lo devuelven el 14 de marzo el día de blanco— Explica Yuuri, siente un poco acelerado el corazón diciendo eso.

Viktor se sentó en el sofá bastante interesado en el tema.

—¿Yuuri recibiste chocolates de alguna chica? — pregunta curiosa, su mirada fija en Yuuri le ponía nervioso, estaba tan hermoso como siempre.

—Mi amiga Yuko me regaló algunos chocolates de amistad— Yuuri agacho la cabeza mientras miraba sus manos con nerviosismo, y también con un poco de timidez.

—Ya veo— dice Viktor mientras piensa, era notable que no sabía de las tradiciones en un país como Japón.

—E-en realidad tal vez me dejé llevar un poco y realicé algunos chocolates— menciona Yuuri sacando la pequeña bolsa transparente con los chocolates.

—¿En serio? — Viktor estaba sorprendido, se levantó del sillón y su abdomen se descubrió un poco más.

—Si, hice esto para ti— Yuuri estaba sonrojado como habitualmente le pasaba junto a Viktor, extendió la pequeña bolsa y Viktor la tomó, con todo lo que le había dicho antes esperaba que Viktor no notará que los chocolates no eran de amistad. 

—Oh muchas gracias, ¿Puedo abrirlos? — Yuuri se sienta en el sillón junto a él. — Entonces lo hiciste tú mismo? — Viktor comenzó a sacar uno con cuidado de la bolsa, observando con ternura.

—Si yo espero, que no tengan mal sabor, es mi primera vez, em seguí una receta de YouTube— dijo mirando como Viktor se llevaba uno a la boca y lo masticaba suavemente.

—Oh Yuuri están deliciosos— alabó mientras tomaba otro, Yuuri sonrió, el rubor en sus mejillas no hacía más que aumentar, tras los halagos que salían de la boca de Viktor.

—Ven tienes que probarlos— Viktor redujo el espacio entre ellos y con su mano acercó el chocolate a los labios de Yuuri, un poco nervioso por la cercanía recibió el chocolate que ya había comenzado a derretirse en los dedos de Viktor. —Está muy cremoso— dijo Viktor mirando a Yuuri, mientras lamía los restos del chocolate de su dedo pulgar, Yuuri no pudo evitar mirar sus labios y como saboreaban el dulzor del chocolate, un calor se apoderó de su pecho, y con las mejillas muy sonrojadas fijo su vista en los ojos de Viktor, sentía que el ambiente estaba magnético y no hacía más que acercarse cada vez más a Viktor.

—Me encantan las cosas dulces— Viktor susurro mirando sus labios y su voz gruesa casi vibrante en sus labios lo hizo acercarse poco a poco, incapaz de resistirse más hasta que rozó suavemente sus labios, fue un toque dulce.

Viktor sostenía su rostro con una mano, un poco de chocolate seguía sobre los labios de Yuuri, Viktor se alejó y con su pulgar limpio el poco chocolate, acariciando, el terso labio inferior de Yuuri. 

Un “muy dulce” dejó escapar en un suspiro y volvió a besarlo, separando esta vez un poco sus labios para hacer el beso más profundo, dejándose llevar por el encanto y la mirada de Viktor, se sentía en trance, movían sus labios con suavidad y una vez que terminó el beso Viktor continuó dejando pequeños besos en su boca de forma rápida, bajo recorriendo su barbilla y haciéndole cosquillas,

Yuuri nota todo lo que está sucediendo y un dolor repentino se planta en su pecho y trata de detenerlo, retrocediendo hasta chocar con el brazo del sofá.

—Yuuri— la voz ronca de Viktor rompe el silencio.

—No, Viktor no esperaba que tú y yo— Yuuri lo mirara con miedo, trata de levantarse cuando siente los brazos de Viktor rodearlo, apretándolo contra su duro pecho, sus manos quedan recargadas contra él siente como Viktor habla.

—¿Has usado mi loción para el cuerpo? Tienes un aroma encantador— escucha a Viktor susurrar contra su oído.

—Espera—pide Yuuri mientras que con firmeza empuja a Viktor liberándose del abrazo y se levanta, visiblemente alterado. —Nosotros nos besamos…— la voz de Yuuri sale firme desvaneciendo conforme termina la oración, su mano roza sus labios. 

—¿Esta mal? — Viktor le cuestiona visiblemente confundido desde el sofá observando cuidadosamente a Yuuri. 

—Viktor, soy gay— en su confusión con las palabras de Yuuri, Viktor comprende que es lo que está pasando. 

—Yuuri, me gustan los chicos, pensé que lo sabías— dice levantándose del sillón para hablar con Yuuri.

—A ti te gustan las chicas— asevera Yuuri visiblemente desconcertado con sus manos en las mejillas coloreadas

—Yuuri, no es verdad— Viktor se pone de pie para poder hablar más seriamente, tratando de hacerle saber la verdad.

—Y qué hay de Joyce— nombró Yuuri a la chica de la fiesta, aún tenía el recuerdo de como esta se acercaba a Viktor para hablarle al oído sobre la música alta.

—¿Quién es Joyce? — Viktor preguntó muy confundido, acababa de besar a Yuuri con suerte podía recordar su propio nombre.

—Cabello castaño y ojos verdes, delgada, hablabas con ella hace un rato en la fiesta— las facciones perfectas de Viktor demostraban que aún no comprendía las palabras que Yuuri le decía un poco desesperado.

—Yuuri, pensé que todo este tiempo había sido obvio—comenzó a hablar Viktor, lo tomó por los hombros, para tratar de tranquilizarlo, estaba funcionando su toque a pesar que le acelera el corazón, lo ponía como en un hechizo mirando sus ojos azules —me gustas, y no solo eso pienso que eres alguien muy especial—Yuuri le vio sorprendido, sentía como su pecho estaba lleno de felicidad, pero aun así no le podía creer, a pesar que su mirada estaba llena de sinceridad.

—Qué y qué hay de todas esas chicas que… — Viktor interrumpió su alegato, Yuuri trataba de ser realista no quería ilusionarse.

—Yuuri ven —le tomó de ambas manos con gentileza y lo acercó más a él. —Sí en verdad dudas que me gustan los chicos y que tú en específico me encantas— habló con voz gentil, tocando la punta de su nariz. —Déjame demostrártelo—Sus rostros de nuevo estaban a milímetros de distancia Yuuri quería creer que todo eso era verdad —Nuestros cuerpos reaccionan tan bien juntos— Viktor se le acerca y no puede evitar rozar su cuerpo contra el suyo, Yuuri puede sentir lo duros que están sus músculos, sus manos se posan sobre sus pectorales, sintiendo el tibio calor de su cuerpo —Y no solo eso también pienso que tenemos química, nos llevamos tan bien y tú eres tan agradable — la voz de Viktor parecía un ronroneo gustoso al estar tan cerca de Yuuri, tan encantado por la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

—Pero tú eres tan genial y yo— aun parloteaba cuando Viktor al tenerlo tan cerca no puede evitarlo y se aproxima a su boca, una vez que se pierde en sus ojos Yuuri aun dudoso se acerca a él hasta que sus labios se rozan y es entonces cuando Viktor lo besa profundamente con una lentitud cuidadosa, suspirando en medio del beso, un beso dulce debido al chocolate, Yuuri se pierde en el beso pero cuando entre cierra los ojos para mirarlo se sorprende y se separa mirando sorprendido a Viktor quien simplemente suspira de nuevo y pega su frente a la de Yuuri..

—Yuuri entenderé si quieres que pare, solo dímelo, siento que mis sentimientos han estado tan reprimidos que ahora que puedo expresarlos, fue difícil contenerme, pero si tú lo decides yo… 

Yuuri lo interrumpe con otro beso, esta vez no puede controlarse más, sus labios se mueven rápido sobre los de Viktor sintiendo el calor y la humedad de su lengua tomándolo del cuello demandando más del calor de sus cuerpos, probando su sabor tan adictivo que impulsando su cuerpo en llamas, rodea con sus piernas la cintura de Viktor, quien con sus brazos fuertes lo sostiene fácilmente de la cintura, cuando la necesidad los obliga lo toma de los glúteos presionando sus cuerpos despiertos y endurecidos, Viktor se separa del beso para dirigirlos y sentarse en el sillón con Yuuri sobre él, mientras Yuuri decide atacar el lóbulo de sus oreja succionando la tierna piel, entonces las manos de Viktor comenzaron a tocar la espalda de Yuuri, recorriéndola, acercando sus cuerpos sintiendo el calor del otro regresando a rozar sus labios frotando su lengua con necesidad pasional, sus cuerpos se movieron por instinto restregándose mientras que suspiros y gemidos se escuchaban en el pequeño departamento, cada vez las caricias se volvían más atrevidas, las manos de Viktor bajaron a la cintura de Yuuri empujando más a su cuerpo, Yuuri gimió sobre su boca cuando su miembro endurecido rozó contra el de Viktor.

—Oh Yuuri, me has vuelto loco— Viktor también jadeaba sobre la boca de Yuuri, mientras seguía moviendo las caderas contra las suyas, disfrutando del roce de sus miembros bajo la ropa.

—Entonces también tócame aquí— Yuuri susurro con voz ronca en su oído mientras colocaba la mano de Viktor contra su glúteo, cuando Viktor lo noto gimió y presionó a Yuuri con más fuerza moviéndose más rápido, lamiendo su cuello y haciéndolo jadear.

—Yuuri— gimió bajo Viktor, presionando sus glúteos ahora con ambas manos, se sentía arder ante el placer de sentir bajo sus manos el cuerpo de Yuuri.

Continuaron besándose, jadeando, Yuuri comenzó a tocar su abdomen como siempre quiso hacerlo, sintiendo los músculos duros y formados, continuó subiendo hasta sus pectorales, cuando Viktor se quitó la ropa que le impedía tocar directamente su torso, la piel de Viktor tersa y firme le invito a chupar y morder, sus perfectos hombros dejando marcas de besos, le brindaron el placer de escuchar como Viktor gemía cada que probaba su piel, Yuuri río y le susurro en el oído.

—Te gusta lo rudo— tenía una mirada traviesa.

—Chico malo— gimió Viktor mientras Yuuri seguía succionando su piel, tocando su torso.

—Necesitas una lección— Yuuri sintió un azote en su trasero y brinco, de pronto sintió otro. 

—Viktor— gimió, tantas veces había deseado esto que parecía estar en una fantasía de esas que lo hacían despertarse duro e insatisfecho.

—Mmm ¿tienes calor?, te quitare esto— comenzó a quitarle la parte de arriba del pijama dejando a la vista sus piel cremosa, esto era real, sentía como chupaba sus pezones, Yuuri sintiendo el placer, quiso intensificar meneando más sus caderas contra la erección de Viktor, gimiendo mientras Viktor chupada su otro pezón, deseando más toma su mano libre y la coloca en su miembro endurecido, buscando con su propia mano el de Viktor, acariciándolo bajo la ropa siente la humedad del líquido preseminal mojar su mano, estimulándolo con su toque y sus jadeos en el oído de Viktor.

Tiempo después siente como Viktor, mientras lo mira a los ojos comienza a bajar su pantalón de pijama y rozando con sus dedos la piel suave de su culo, amasando hundiéndolo en el placer, Yuuri lo disfruta, anhelando más, decide apartarse y con rapidez se quita la ropa sobrante de su cuerpo, mientras ve a Viktor hacer lo mismo, mostrándole lo magnífico que es, y no desea nada más que seguir disfrutado de ese delicioso cuerpo, Yuuri nota como Viktor recorre con la vista su cuerpo desnudo, la mirada lujuriosa de Viktor estaba fija en su miembro erecto inclinado hacia un lado, goteando líquido transparente, lo ve pasar saliva.

—¿Yo puedo chuparte? — escucha preguntar a Viktor con la voz más ronca de lo habitual Yuuri lo mira a la cara y siente su pene endurecerse más.

—Yo también quiero probarte— extendió su mano y comenzó a acariciar las caliente erección de Viktor mientras se besaban moría de ganas por llevársela a la boca, se agachó acariciando el abdomen de Viktor con una adoración casi religiosa lamiendo cada centímetro de su piel sintiendo como sus músculos se estremecía debajo de su lengua y cuando llegó a su cintura, por fin pudo chupar y morder la carne de sus pelvis saboreando cada espasmo, y masturbando su miembro mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba sus piernas gruesas, continuó lamiendo hasta que siente la mano de Viktor en su cabeza.

—Yuuri por favor— su voz era suplicante.

Sonríe y lame desde la base hasta la cabeza mirando las reacciones de Viktor, tantea metiendo la cabeza y sacándola varias veces hasta que decide ser un poco más arriesgado y mete todo lo que puede en su boca, evitando llegar hasta su garganta haciendo que Viktor gima alto al sentir su pene llegar hasta el fondo de su boca, Yuuri mira cómo se estremece cada vez que el bombea y mueve la cabeza yendo cada vez más rápido devorando su polla con hambre, tiene los lente empañados y a punto de caerse, hasta que la saca completamente de su boca y vuelve a meterla de forma brusca, al mirar las reacciones de Viktor lo repite, incluso siente las piernas de Viktor temblar, disfruta sentirla profundamente en su boca, ver cada vez más cerca como está por llegar a rozar su nariz contra el vello recortado color plata, y como las manos de Viktor se entierran en sus cabellos negros luchando por contenerse y no follarle la boca tan salvajemente como le gustaría, cuidándolo.

—Oh bebé, detente—Viktor para el movimiento de su cabeza presionando cuidadosamente y de manera firme, reacomoda los lentes de Yuuri, al mismo tiempo que saca de la boca rojiza de Yuuri, su miembro, dejando a su paso hilos de saliva que un se conectan a sus labios —Realmente me muero de ganas por llenar tu boca con mi semen— le tendió la mano y lo instó a levantarse del piso sentándolo en el sofá, se acercó y murmuró —Pero también tengo tantas ganas de comerte— Yuuri solo se dejó hacer, Viktor le separó las piernas y se hinco entre ellas, ya había disfrutado de recorrer todo su cuerpo con las manos como siempre había querido, ahora lo haría con la boca, comenzó a besarlo una vez más, devorando su boca, con lascivia usando su lengua disfrutando de su sabor, mientras tomaba con ambas manos sus pantorrillas levantándolas hasta que la espalda de Yuuri quedó contra el asiento del sillón y sus rodillas por encima de su cabeza, sus lentes sorprendentemente aún seguían en el marco de su nariz un poco chuecos y olvidados, Viktor había preparado el ángulo perfecto para devorar a Yuuri, lo seguía besando mientras recorría sus piernas y las abría para él, bajo la cabeza hasta su pene erecto y con ambas manos pellizco los pezones rosas de Yuuri mientras lamia de abajo hacia arriba toda la longitud del pene grueso de Yuuri que chorreaba a la altura de su ombligo debido a sus posición, completamente doblado por la mitad, mientras gemía, recibiendo la lengua de Viktor que se paseaba por sus testículos y ambas manos jugaban con sus pezones, comiendo de su pene asiduamente como si estuviera sediento, lo saca de su boca y va bajando hasta su perineo donde lame todo lo que puede mientras que con sus dos manos bombean el pene, Mira a Yuuri a los ojos y al ver solo fuego y lujuria baja para comenzar a lamer entre sus glúteos separando la piel suave para tener más acceso a dónde quería enterrarse esa noche.

— Me encantaría poder quedarme aquí todo el tiempo del mundo, estas tan firme que me Cuesta trabajo comerte— su voz es ansiosa, y apurado por seguir dándole placer a Yuuri abre más sus piernas, cuando Yuuri las abre completamente en un perfecto Split, dejándole ver lo dilatado que lo ha dejado después de comerlo, Viktor gime en voz alta.

—Oh dios, Yuuri, mira que ser tan perfecto eres— con cuidado comienza a meter uno a uno sus dedos expandiéndole más.

—Mm Viktor pareces apurado— sus manos estaban apretando la tela del sillón.

— Verte así tan dispuesto para mí, me ha hecho querer apurar las cosas— 

—Entonces apresúrate— Yuuri movió sus caderas invitando.

—De saber que eras una deliciosa sorpresa caliente el mismo día que te vi con esos pantalones deportivos la primera semana, té hubiese tenido debajo mío— 

—Perdiste mucho tiempo Viktor ahora cógeme— 

—Joder Yuuri— uso su lengua una vez más sobre la entrada de Yuuri lubricándola mejor, a falta de otra cosa y mojo su pene con saliva, colocando la cabeza rosada en la entrada del ano de Yuuri y empujo lentamente enfundándose, Yuuri disfruto ser abierto poco a poco sintiendo el calor penetrándolo.

Cuando Viktor se aseguró que Yuuri estuviera cómodo comenzó a moverse follandolo de forma lenta, y constante, Yuuri sentía cada roce dentro de su cuerpo, tan expuesto en esa posición que la profundidad con la que Viktor estaba follandolo, le impedía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en Viktor montándolo, incrementando la rapidez con la que lo tomaba sosteniéndolo de la carne blanda de sus piernas, separándolas más de ser posible, haciendo rebotar su pene contra su estómago cada vez más rápido mirándolo a los ojos y disfrutando ver como gemía y le costaba mantener la vista fija, por que cerraba los ojos al sentir el placer invadiendo su cuerpo cada que ese miembro viril le penetraba.

Ya era real eso que tantas noches anhelaba cuando con sus propios dedos no podían complacerlo y llenarlo como lo hace el pene de Viktor en este momento, presionando contra su próstata cada que entraba y salía de su cuerpo, las gotas de sudor de Viktor se acumulaban en su torso, bajando por sus músculos tensos, mientras el seguía moviéndose y cerraba sus ojos soltando gemidos sumergiéndose dentro del cuerpo caliente de Yuuri. Siempre deseo lamer ese torso, pero ahora tenía a Viktor follandolo tan rápido y tan desenfrenadamente que le era imposible hacerlo, ni siquiera noto cuando el mismo comenzó a bombear su pene, gimiendo en sincronía con Viktor mientras sus cuerpos eran cada vez más frenéticos.

El placer aumentaba cada que Viktor sumergía todo su miembro con rapidez, y sintió como explotaba en sensaciones delirantes que hacían arder el centro de su cuerpo, cuando las penetraciones jodieron tan bien su próstata y Viktor comenzó a masajear su miembro con su mano áspera de deportista, rápidamente hasta que lo hizo correrse, derramándose sobre su pecho, mientras Viktor seguía penetrando gloriosamente, buscando el orgasmo que le daría el cuerpo apretado y caliente de Yuuri, sus movimientos se volvieron lentos pero profundos bombeo uno y dos veces sumergiéndose una tercera vez en Yuuri cuando sintió el cosquilleo intenso en su pene, lo beso con pasión mientras que se perdía en su orgasmo, derramándose en la entrada rosada y palpitante de Yuuri, que había sido devorada con la intensidad de su orgasmo.

Viktor se hinco en el suelo con la mitad del cuerpo sobre Yuuri y comenzó a relajar su respiración, mientras se besaban, sintiendo el placer letárgico post orgasmo.

—Estuviste delicioso Yuuri, justo como lo soñaba— su voz aún era interrumpida por jadeos.

Yuuri abrazó la espalda de Viktor acercándose a él, ya no con la misma necesidad de cuando comenzaron a besarse hace un rato en el sofá, pero si con el mismo cariño que había guardado dentro desde hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Lo soñabas? — Pregunta a Viktor mientras se acuestan ambos en el sillón, era un espacio pequeño para dos personas, pero les permitía estar más juntos y apretados.

—Todo este tiempo— dice mientras le da un beso. —Cada mañana, es imposible no enamorarme de ti Yuuri— se observaban con adoración pura, no podían dejar de mirarse a los ojos. —Espero que todo esto sirva como demostración de que me encantas Yuuri, todo tú y tu cuerpo me encantan— Viktor besó sus párpados suavemente, sintiéndose con confianza Yuuri se atreve a preguntar.

—¿Entonces ahora? tu y yo... — Viktor los cubre con la manta que estaba sobre el sillón y coloca un dedo en sus labios.

—Espera un momento mi Yuuri— dijo Viktor con tranquilidad limpiando sus cuerpos con la ropa que se habían quitado hace unos momentos, sin notar como Yuuri se sonrojaba al oírlo proclamarlo como suyo.

—Pero Viktor— Yuuri protesta mientras Viktor come de los chocolates que quedaron y pone uno en su boca, se estira y mira la hora en su teléfono haciendo el amago a que espere un momento más. 

—Listo, entonces Yuuri el hombre con los ojos más hermosos del mundo y las piernas más hermosas y sexis, ¿Serías mi novio? — Pregunta Viktor, Yuuri puede sentir los latidos del corazón de Viktor latiendo contra su pecho mezclados con los suyos. 

—S-si— ruborizado Yuuri aceptó, llevó las manos a su rostro y bajo sus lentes se cubrió el rostro.

—Estoy tan feliz— la sonrisa en el rostro de Viktor era radiante mientras lo abrazaba contra su pecho desnudo, Yuuri siente el aroma de su piel y deja escapar un suspiro.

—¿Por qué me pediste que esperara Viktor? — Yuuri levantó el rostro y le miró. 

—Perdón, pero aún era 14 de febrero y no quería que nuestro aniversario lo celebraremos el mismo día que el cumpleaños de Chris, debe ser un día especial solo para nosotros, así podremos festejar dos días seguidos el siguiente año— Un beso en su nariz no se hizo esperar cuando su rostro confundido cuestionó a Viktor

—¿El siguiente año? no estarás un poco ya sabes cansado de mi— Viktor hizo un puchero y comenzó a restregar su cara contra el cuello de Yuuri. —Me haces cosquillas—Yuuri reía mientras trataba de alejar a Viktor con una mano. 

—Nunca me cansare de ti— tomó el rostro de Yuuri entre sus manos y siguió hablándole con amor. —Ahora que ya estás seguro que en serio me encantas y que soy muy gay por ti Yuuri, nunca me voy a apartar de tu lado— lo beso suavemente, Yuuri cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió vio lujuria en los ojos de Viktor. —Y también quiero saber cómo aprendiste a hacer eso con las piernas— Yuuri tenía una mirada juguetona cuando le dijo:

—Bueno si es así podríamos seguir haciéndolo hasta que me convenzas de contarlo— Era imposible para Viktor no ponerse duro de nuevo con esa voz, así que sin pensarlo más se lanzó hacia sus labios.

—Será un placer — 

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas Gracias por leer, hazme saber tu opinión dejando un comentario o dejando tus Kudos.  
>  También agradezco a Aurora_Cullen por su tiempo revisando mis cosos jasjja.


End file.
